Vampires, Spoons, and Glitter
by ReluctantSlashFan
Summary: The reason why Dean should never read books left behind in motel rooms...


Sam opened the motel room's door and was barely two steps inside when a black book flew at him. He moved to the side, barely managing to dodge it. The book slammed into the concrete sidewalk outside.

"Dude, what the hell?" Sam asked turning to look at his brother. Dean wasn't paying attention; he was too busy shoving clothes into his duffle bag. "Dean, what's up?"

"We have a hunt," Dean replied pulling his bowie knife out from underneath his pillow.

"Where are we going?"

"Knife," Dean replied putting his knife in his bag.

"What?

"Or is it Spoon?"

Sam glanced back at the book, noticing for the first time what was on the cover. He tried hard not to laugh as he looked at his brother again. "You mean Forks?"

"Yeah, there. Who the hell names a town after a utensil anyway?" Dean snapped zipping his duffle up. He shook his head and said, "It doesn't matter. We have a couple of sparkly ass douche bags to destroy."

"Dean," Sam started barely keeping a snort at bay, "those are just books. They are not real."

Dean stopped, meeting Sam's eyes. His eyebrows furrowed for a moment, but he finally nodded and said, "Fine, we'll just have to find the author and kill her."

"She's human," Sam pointed out calmly. "We can't kill her."

"Yes, we're going to kill her. Put a bullet right between her eyes." And his brother pointed between his eyes to hammer his point home.

"Dean, you realize if you kill her she'll just become more popular."

Dean sighed heavily, hanging his head. He then lifted it and asked, "Can we at least rough her up a little?"

"Dean…"

"Or…" Dean's eyes widened, a smile spreading across his face. He started towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam called over his shoulder, suddenly worried.

"Bobby said there was a vampires' nest a few towns over. That bitch is going down." And he proceeded to kick the black book as he walked towards his Impala. "Sam, are ya comin' or what?" Dean called over his shoulder as he got in the car.

Sam sighed, but quickly shut the door and followed his brother. As he got in the car, his eyes landed on the book Dean had been reading. He wondered where his brother had even gotten the book let alone what possessed him to read it.

"So, are we killing vampires instead of killing the author?" Sam asked slowly, looking back at Dean.

"No, we are going to capture a vampire, take it to her house, leave it on her front porch, and drive away really fast."

"Isn't that like killing her?"

"No, no, no," Dean replied shaking his head. "We are merely showing her what an actual vampire looks like. We are doing her a service."

"A service, huh? By killing her?"

"We'll leave a machete."

"Dean, do you even know where she lives?"

Sam watched as his brother opened his mouth to respond, but he closed it seconds later when he realized he didn't know. "Okay, so that's a flaw in my plan."

"Alright, how's about we head to a bar, and later we'll look it up."

"I'm not giving up on this."

"And I wouldn't ask you to," Sam replied giving his brother a small smile.

Dean was quiet for a moment, staring out the windshield, but he sighed and said, "Fine, but only a few drinks."

**SPN**

Later that night, Sam was sitting at his computer doing research for their new case, when Dean sat up suddenly and slurred, "Sam, weren't we supposed to look up something?"

"No, Dean," Sam responded shaking his head.

"I swear it was about vampires and spoons. And glitter," Dean insisted, his unfocused green eyes settling on Sam.

"It was a probably a dream," Sam reassured his brother with a small smile.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Dean replied and he laid back down. He was snoring seconds later.

Sam snorted, shaking his head. He closed his computer's lid, pushing himself to his feet. Making sure Dean was still out, he headed outside with a lighter and lighter fluid. He had a book to burn.

**SPN**

**Thanks for reading, my friend Benny and I need to really stop writing so late at night :P**

**So, drop a comment, we own nothing, and see ya.**

**BYE!**


End file.
